


A Mother's Love

by acehollyleaf



Series: FernClan & MistClan OCs [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Description of wounds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acehollyleaf/pseuds/acehollyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leafstar died, someone needed to look after her daughter.<br/>(How Ravenstar earned one of her lives)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired off of an original character that I use for roleplaying. I decided to show why Ravenstar is protective of young cats, especially Lilypaw. And this was born. Not beta-ed or read over. Please point out any mistakes that you see!

     In shock Ravenwing stared at Leafstar’s lifeless body. The brown tabby’s throat had been ripped into by a stray dog, and the last life had been ripped from the leader. There was nothing that anyone could do. Despite repeatedly telling herself that she still blamed herself. She had been the one with her, and she had been the one who let the dog attack.

     With stinging wounds, Ravenwing grabbed Leafstar and hefted the cat onto her shoulders. She took two steps before her legs nearly buckled with exhaustion. The fight had taken a lot out of her, and she was in no condition to carry Leafstar’s body alone. She didn’t care. She was the one who had failed to protect them, and she was the one who would carry them back to camp.

     She forced herself to walk more, trying to distance herself from pain and exhaustion. It took a long time, but eventually Ravenwing reached the camp. She squeezed through the tunnel and let Leafstar slide from her shoulders, listening to the shocked voices.

     “What happened?”

     “No!”

     “Is Leafstar…?”

     “Oh StarClan!”

     “A dog attacked us.” Ravenwing whispered, overwhelmed with grief. The clan turned to her as she continued. “I tried my best, but…” Her voice trailed off.

     “Mama?”

     The last voice was Lilykit’s. The brown tabby kit was standing there with wide eyes as she stared at her mother. Ravenwing’s heart broke for the little kit. She was only three moons old and already an orphan. Her father had died two moons before.

     Wailing in grief, Lilykit raced over to her mother. “Mama! Please wake up! You said you’d never leave me. Please mama, I need you. Mama!” The heartbroken kit was crouching by Leafstar’s body, shaking. “Not again…” Lilykit whispered. When her father had died his body had been dragged into camp. Leafstar had promised her that she would never be alone, and that the same thing would never happen to her. Two moons later, it did.

     Ravenwing walked towards Lilykit as the clan prepared Leafstar’s body for vigil. “Lilykit, I am so sorry.” She murmured.

     “Why?” The kit asked, looking up at Ravenwing. “Why did you let it happen?” Her voice trembled. “Why her?” Her voice broke.

     Guilt pulsed through Ravenwing. “Nothing could have been done to save her.” She whispered, though she didn’t fully believe it. “And… It must have been her time. She lived a long life.” Not long enough.

     “Come on.” Ravenwing said. “Let’s go back to the nursery.”

     Lilykit shook her head. “I don’t want to go back. I want to stay with her.”

     “Oh, I know.” Ravenwing whispered. “I know. Her spirit is up there now, in StarClan.” She used her tail to point to the sky. “You will see her again, but not today.” Lilykit looked up. “Now will you come to the nursery with me?”

     The tabby reluctantly nodded. “Okay.” They walked to the den, heads and tails low. As they reached it, Lilykit looked up. “Can you stay with me?” She asked.

     The deputy nodded. “Of course.” They walked in and Ravenwing lied down. Lilykit curled up next to her and pressed into her fur. “I’ve got you.” She whispered. “I’ve got you.”

     Before she left to get her nine lives she made a vow to protect Lilykit and love her like she was her own.

* * *

 

     Ravenwing opened her eyes and looked around at StarClan’s hunting grounds. It was truly breathtaking, and she breathed in wonderful air. Then she turned around and saw her.

     More starry cats began to appear, some she recognized, and some she didn’t. They gathered around in a circle. “Welcome Ravenwing.” It was as if they had all spoken at once, and she shivered.

     Leafstar stepped forward with her head held high. Her brown pelt was covered with stars and her eyes glimmered. She came closer and pressed her nose to Ravenwing’s head. “With this life I give you a mother’s love. Use it well to protect all kits, especially Lilykit.”

     Ravenwing felt a fierce surge of protectiveness and fierceness. She felt a strong desire to protect the young and defenseless. In that moment she realised that that a mother would give anything to protect their kit.

* * *

 

     As the ceremony ended Leafstar spoke. “I hail you by your new name, Ravenstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of FernClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.”

     “Ravenstar!”

     “Ravenstar!”

     “Ravenstar!”

**Author's Note:**

> I roleplay Ravenstar and Lilypaw in the facebook group FernClan & MistClan. Check it out if you want


End file.
